Welcome to Hogwarts
by iluvwonwon
Summary: What happens when one girl is thrown into a castle with harry potter and glee characters?  hilarity, love and happiness!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: OMG SO ITS MY FIRST STORY GUISE! so this is my frist fanfic and it is a glee/harry potter 1 cuz I luv those fandomz sew much and my frands wont let me rite twilight cuz they r bums. Ill probable rite 1 later cuz I luv Edward and jacob togetha, SO HAWT. anywhore, letz strt the frst chapta, VIVA LA HOGWARTS.**

Once upon a tiem there waz a beautiful girl who lived wif her evil stepmother. her name was melody. she had long flowing purple hair that reach all the way to the floor and was perfectly strait except the ends witch curled and were orange. her eyez were a sparkling green that culd be compared 2 emeralds, thatz how pretty they were but when she was sad they turned gray and looked sad. her body was slender but curvy in all teh best places (a/n: CUZ SHES LIZ'S SISTA), wif her duble f boobz that all teh boys wanted 2 touch. she was the perfect height at 4 foot one and weight 87 pnds, but she iz not anorexic u fucks shez just vegan.

melody's evil stepmother was evil becuz she was jelous of how pretty and amazing melody wuz and all teh boyz wanted her. but melody wasn't a whore, she only let the boyz she liked touch her boobs. lucky 4 melody thou, she only spent summer wif her stepmom cuz she goes 2 a school called HOGWARTS.

"HEY MELODY OVER HERE" sed hermyone. she wuz the only otha gurl in melodys friends cuz all the girls at Hogwarts were sluts like ginny weasley. hermyone wuz nawt a slut becuz she wuz ugly and fat. she weighed 102 pnds,(a/n: like siriusly? go on a fukin diet) so no boy wuld tuch her.

melody waked over 2 were hewrmyone wuz sittin wit their other friendz, blaine, ron, Kirby (a/n: hez a human in dis story ok?) and it wuz hard 2 see them cuz the fangirlz were surrounding them cuz they were totally the hotest boys in HOGWARTS.

blaine wuz sexy wif his pink sunglasses, butiful bow tie. all teh girls wanted to touch his eyebrowz cuz they were shaped like triangels. ron iz the hottest ginga eva, and Kirby roked the rebel luuk wit his pink hair. at HOGWARTS u rnt allowed 2 die ur hair so me and Kirby r the ponly 1s with kool hair because ours is NATURAL. (a/n: ppl totally can have natural pink an purple har, haven't u seen scene kidz?)

"hey melody" ron sed, looking all sexy in a lether jacket.

"hi" I said, batting my long, beautiful eyelashes. he stared. it wuz so HAWT.

"did u hear? theres gonna b a glee club this year" blaine sed, cutting in. he iz totally in luv wif me but I want ron so when we flirt he gets jelous (a/n: BLAINE IZ NOT GAY. THE GUY WHO PLAYZ HIM IZ TOTALLY STRAIT! OMG)

I gasped. I culd sing like the most beautiful angels in heaven but HOGWARTS neva gave me the opportunie to show it off.

"r u gonna join?" I asked ron, tryin to wheel him.

he sed...

**a/n: OMG CLIFFHANGER. wut will happen next? plz reviow I want 2 no if u liek dis story! also it wuld b gud if u gave me ideaz 2 make it BETTER.**


	2. 2 DREAM OF TEH SORTING HAT

**a/n: time 4 the next chapta! I hope u all liek dis. **

nothing bucuz just as he opened hiz mouth, DUMBLYDORE came out.

"YO WHAT CHU GUYZ STILL DOIN OUT HERE? ITZ TIEM 4 THE SORTIN ALL 7TH YARS NEED 2 BE IN THE GRATE HALL." he sed, b4 swaggerin back inside HOGWARTS. hermyone swooned cuz she wuz totally in luv wit dumblydore.

"HE IS SO HAWT!" she exclaimed and I looked at her grossly.

"ew hes old" ron sed, standing up slowly, flexing his muscles.

we made our way into the grate hall where all teh studentz were seated in thur housez. the seventh yars were standing in a strait line at the front and a hat was on a stool. teh frist student waked up. he wuz creepy and white and he had no nose.

"omg, why are you so white?" hermyone asked him. he wuz going to answer and then...GINNY WEASLEY STOOD UP, that slut. she fliped her ginger hair that wuz really gross and sed, "OMG HERMYONE U JUST CANT ASK PPL WHY THEY R WHITE"

her ugly frends zaelda, peach and ariel laghed, well except ariel. all she did was go "AHH AHH AHH! AHH AHH AHH! AHH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH" (A/N: in teh tune of dat song, duh!) thatz all she eva does.

hermyone looked sad n even though every1 hatez her, we al hated ginny more cuz she gave Kirby aids. so I stood up n sed "OMG U PROBABLY SLEPT WIF HIM"

the hole shool gasped!

"ok settle down" the hot defense against the dark arts teacher sed. all teh gurls used 2 want him to bone them until they fund out he is gay. him n teh muggle studies teacher r fuking, we all njo dat. (a/n: THEY TURN INTO DOGS N MATE OK?)

teh white kid sat down and the hat talked!

"" sed hermyone. "THAT HAT JUST TALKED!"

"no shit sherlok wut r u a mudblood?" dumbydore sed. hermyone cryed.

"oh, vary interesting" sed the hat. "yes, yes. lord voldemort. where should u be sorted"

the boy laughed nervously "aEHHH EHHE HEHH"

"omg I was gonna put u in slytherin but u don't have an evil lAUGH! hoqw can u be a slytherin without a laugh! so better be...HUFFLEPUFF"

the shool laughed. "wut the fuck is a hufflepuff?" I asked ron. he shrugged but blaine sed "IT IS A GIOOD FINFDAH"

"BLAINE" called the hat, and he looked up. "omg guise it iz my turn!" he waked 2 the hat but didn't put it on cuz it wuld ruin hiz hair.

he stopped n stared. "what is wrong blaine?" sed ron. he looked around. "I feel like...IVE BEEN HERE BEFORE."

**a/n: OMG WHY DOEZ BLAINE FEEL LIEK HEZ BEEN DER? HE HAZNT! WUT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **


End file.
